someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
A Dream of a Game
Ever since I was a kid I've always had strange and sometimes nonsensical dreams, sometimes they covered subjects such as video games or creepypasta monsters I've seen while surfing the internet. Last night however I had a strange dream about a video game that seemed to have you working against or with slenderman, I couldn't tell because my dreams are usually really scattered in terms of ideas but listed here is what I could make out from my dream, now none of this actually happened in order as far as I could tell so I'm just piecing together what I remember. Now the game itself appeared to alternate between first and third person view with no pattern whatsoever. A Dream of a Game You seemed to start the game at the normal menu screen, it seemed to be your generic stuff with a start game, load game, options, and even a mod list screen! The screen itself was very dark and seemed to lack any detail, I can't even remember if the game had a title! When you selected start game you seemed to find your player character in a dark room, like completely black with a white outline showing the walls and furniture within the room. The only other person you saw, who was your friend or rival within the game I guess? was doing some sort of strange ritual with chanting and a pentagram in the corner of the room. He soon began to scream and appeared to be dragged into darkness by these shadowy tendrils and disappeared. A door appeared in the back of the room with tendrils seeming to emanate from it, now at this point you began to hear this strange shadow-like voice, hollow and echoing, I cannot remember what exactly it said, but it was something about realizing your fate and mastering the power you were about to be given. You go through the door and go through your generic tutorials on fighting and using powers that you may develop, and then you start the game. You wake up in an area that seems to be your school, and it contrasts sharply with the previous area, it's really bright and colorful, and there are rooms full of tanks of fish. You seemed to go around and do very nonsensical side-quests that had you doing stuff like finding certain fish or delivering things to teachers, the game seemed to change however when you started the quest that involved you finding a legendary fish that was hidden somewhere in the school. Upon completion of the quest the fish....spoke to you and told you of a growing shadow in the world and seemed to ponder if you would serve this shadow or fight it. When you left the room you saw a tall slender man in the distance before he disappeared and the game seemed to turn a smidge darker. From this point onward I'm not able to tell what happened because my dream kept jumping to very random points in the game, the next thing I remember appeared to be towards the end of the game and from what I can guess you progressed through the game and through the choices you made the game became darker and darker until you reached the final area, by this point you seemed to have acquired a lantern which you could change the light levels of by clicking the left mouse button. The area appeared to be an abandoned construction site with a spiral path leading to a room that was out of sight, as you walked through this area slenderman would appear and would say things like "Turn back!" and as you kept going he appeared to grow more desperate and seemed to be in pain. When you reached the top of the spiral path you appeared to be in a glowing red room with a raised platform where you found your rival standing on the opposite side of the room, as far as I can tell you have to kill him and when you finally do kill him the room starts falling apart around you until it eventually reconstructs and leads to another area. As you walked through the tunnel to this area it seemed to light up and lead to a garden of eden-esque area. Something wasn't right however....the entire area felt off, like there was something evil hiding underneath all the light and growth... Sure enough your rival reappeared except he was very different, he looked more like Jeff the Killer than the person who was working against you from the very beginning, he talked about how he had been changed by the energies of the area and forced to become something he isn't and how he would kill the player character as revenge for what has happened to him. At this point I saw the first of the dark powers you're supposed to have which appeared to be increased jumping ability, speed, strength, and the ability to summon what appeared to be butcher's knives and swords. At this point my dream went wonky and starting cutting to points after the fight and in the middle of the fight, even at one point showing a fully-powered player character wielding multiple knives and swords. It finally stopped sometime after the fight revealing that there were people in this area but they seemed to be tortured and hunted by these strange hairless bipedal creatures with claws and cat-like faces. One of them chased a man into this cave area where another side-quest began which seemed to involve you going back in time to help kill the man. My dream of course ended at this point so I never found out how the game ends or even where it goes from there, I just thought that it seemed pretty creepy and so I immediately got on my computer to share the story with you guys. My own theories involve your rival actually being Jeff the Killer before he became Jeff the Killer and that the garden of Eden-like area is actually a cover for Zalgo or something like that, I don't know because as far as I know I'll never continue the dream again. Well that was actually one of the first times I've ever transcribed a dream like that, it was a fun experience so thanks for reading! HeartlessMZ (talk) 23:56, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Real Life Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Slender